


Don't Bet On It

by orphan_account



Series: Movie Night [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week is all Gumball has to win his bet with Marshall. One week to make Fionna realise that Marshall and he are in a relationship, but with Marshall hiding around every corner to ruin his chances, how could Gumball win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I really think we should tell her-“

“Nah,” Marshall waved a dismissive hand, “let’s just see how long it takes her to figure it out.”

“Marshall, it’s _already_ been a year!” Gumball whined. “If she hasn’t figured out that we’re together by now, then she never will.” With a melodramatic sigh, Gumball flopped onto his back contemplating how they should break the news. A red and white chequered blanket protected his gummy hair from the grass, an item only picked up as an afterthought.

The two had decided they wanted to be adventurous. Well, in actuality, Marshall had persuaded a stubborn Gumball to go for a midnight picnic in some nearby fields; the blanket had been Gumball’s last minute condition.

A large wicker basket lay between the two, some its contents spilled at their feet. The basket had previously brimmed with strawberries, cakes, and donuts, but two hours in its supplies were now depleted. The moon had long ago set, giving the food a subtle gleam as the moonlight enveloped them. Gumball could see the mischievous smirk that had been growing on Marshall’s face ever since the topic of Fionna had come up.

“I know that face. What are you planning?”

The vampire hovered inches in the air, rolling onto his stomach to face Gumball with wide eyes. He rested his cheeks on his fist, kicking his legs back and forth like teenage girls do in the movies. “Planning? I’m not planning anything, Bubba. Why, even the sugges-“

“Cut the crap, Marshall.”

“Fine,” Marshall sighed. With a thud, Marshall landed on the blanket besides Bubba, still maintaining his silly pose. He watched Gumball for a few seconds, judging his reaction before continuing. “I would like to propose a bet.”

“A bet?” Gumball raised an eyebrow at his strange friend.

“Yes. A bet. We both know Fionna, she’s mad cool and crazy adventurous, but she’s also incredibly ignorant.”

Gumball chuckled. “Agreed.”

“Soooo, I think that _you,”_ he flicked his index fingers towards Gumball, “should invite Fionna and me over to the palace for a week.” Gumball waited for the vampire to continue, but found himself left hanging.

“Is that it? That’s not even a bet, that’s just a super long sleepover,” he scoffed.

“Let me explain, Gummy,” he deadpanned, knowing Gumball wouldn’t understand his intended meaning. “Fionna’s seen us hanging out together for the past two years, but still hasn’t noticed _anything!_ Now, my bet is that if she spends a week in close proximity with us she still won’t notice that we’re a thing. BUT, we have to act as normal as possible without snogging each other’s faces off or just outright saying it. Y’know just to up the stakes.” Marshall waggled his eyebrows playfully, enjoying the prospect of the idea. However, Gumball’s reaction he had fully anticipated.

“Marshall, that is _completely_ ridiculous!” He gaped. “Fionna might be oblivious, but she’s not stupid!”

“You sure about that? I mean she’s still harbouring that silly little crush on you.”

“Oh, please. She may have liked me, but she was infatuated with you. Besides, I let her down gently _years_ ago. And besides, even if she still has a crush on me, it won’t stop her from noticing us.” He waved his hands dramatically between them, to emphasise the ‘us’ part of his speech.

“Aww, sounds like you’re scared of being caught out. You’re not ashamed of me, are you?” Marshall pouted, crocodile tears forming from the corner of his eye.

“What-no-it’s…” Gumball sputtered. He crossed his arms, turning away from Marshall. “Now that’s not playing fair. You know what. You’re on. Tomorrow, I’m inviting Fionna over for the week, and _you_ are going to lose the bet.” Gumball extended a hand to Marshall, and the two shook in agreement. Just as Gumball was about to withdraw, Marshall pulled Gumball towards him and pecked him on the lips. A blush diffused across Gumball’s cheeks as Marshall lingered centimetres from his face.

“Y’know for a brooding vampire, you sure are a romantic,” Gumball teased, running a finger along Marshall’s forearm.

“How else would I keep my victims captive,” he said with a flash of his fangs. “Now, let’s talk consequences.”


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps thundered overhead, accompanied by excited mumbling as Fionna gathered her belongings. A _whole_ week with Gumball and Marshall seemed like a pretty good, albeit strange, offer. Almost like them allowing her to participate in boys’ night, but for a whole week.

Cake eyed the girl as she paced back and forth, checking that she had collected all her necessities. Certain that she had, Fionna zipped her bag shut and turned to confront Cake. “Hey, what’s up? You’re acting all bummed out,” she inquired. Cake raised an eyebrow.

“Something’s going on here. I just know it.”

“Cake,” Fionna laughed, flopping onto her bed. “You are such a drama queen. Being all dramatic and junk. Do you realise how amazing this is? A _whole_ week with Gumball and Marshall!” She clenched her fist as she spoke, mocking Cake’s dramatics, drawing an unpleased _uh-huh_ from the cat.

“Well, whatever you say, honey. But don’t come crying to me if I’m right. I’mma go tell Prince Gumball that you’re packed.”

Cake left the room, chased by Fionna’s thanks. Gumball had perched himself on the edge of their sofa, as if scared to contaminate himself. His gaze wandered as he hummed, hands patting out a quiet rhythm. “She’ll be down in just a moment, your majesty.” Gumball jumped to his feet at the sound.

“Ah, excellent. This week is going to be very long, but mad crazy. You know how Marshall and Fionna are when they get together,” he chuckled.

“Oh, believe me honey, I know. I was kidnapped by him the once, remember?”

“Yes, Marshall is still very sorry for that incident…” Gumball apologised on behalf of his friend.

“I’ll believe it when I hear it from the deviant himself.” Fionna bounded through the door as Cake spoke, grabbing Gumball’s arm in an excited rush and tugging him towards an exit. “You better watch yourself girl. And respect the host’s wishes!” Cake called after the pair.

“I will! Bye, Cake. See you next week!” Hastily shoving herself and Gumball out of the treehouse. “This is gonna be mathematical!” she squealed to no one in particular as the two headed towards the Candy Kingdom.

 *

“Hey, you butt!”

Gumball had shown Fionna to a guest room in the palace, one along the same corridor as his own. He had expected the room to be tidy and vacant, but instead found Marshall lounging across the bed, his guitar leaning against the wall. Marshall raised an eyebrow at the weak insult. “Yes, Gumball?”

“This was _supposed_ to be Fionna’s room. You knew that,” Gumball spoke disapprovingly, crossing his arms.

“I’m sure she won’t mind sharing,” he winked. A blush spread across Fionna’s face, contrasting her pale skin. Gumball also blushed, but for different reasons altogether.

“Fionna,” he spoke through gritted teeth. “Please, make yourself at home. I’m just going to speak to Marshall outside.” He snagged the vampire’s arm, dragging his weightless form into the corridor. Gumball remained silent as he waited for the bedroom door to fall shut.

“Well?..”

“Well, what?” Gumball replied.

“Well, what did you want to say?”

Gumball stared at Marshall incredulously, arms dropping to his side. The prince took a step forward, body almost pressed against Marshall’s. “We may have a bet here, but that does not mean that you can flirt with Fionna.”

“Woah, calm down there, Gummy,” Marshall laughed. “I was only playing.”

“Well, maybe it’s time I set my own rules. No flirting with Fionna. Or anyone for that matter. For the duration of this bet AND the duration of this relationship.” Gumball warned, voice never wavering or raising in volume. His hair brushed against Marshall’s as he calmed himself down, unaware of how easily jealousy could overwhelm him. Deciding to emphasise his point, Gumball thrust Marshall into the wall kissing him deeply as he would on their more intimate nights. He pulled away smirking. “Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot about your rule. I guess there won’t be any more of that until the weeks over,” he giggled playfully. Seeing his accomplishment, Gumball left a flustered Marshall in the hallway and re-joined Fionna. This may be a childish bet, but he was certainly going to play dirty.


	3. Chapter 3

The kitchen was the pride and joy of Gumball’s palace. State of the art appliances, hygiene ratings that no other property had achieved, and of course all the ingredients that he so desired. He was the Prince, all he had to do was ask and the freshest ingredients in the whole of Aaa were delivered to his doorstep. To his left, a flour splattered Fionna fought with a slab of dough; her punches a weak attempt at kneading.

“Glob, Fionna. Are you trying to murder it? Just _knead_ the dough,” he said, demonstrating the action. He had long ago perfected the art of kneading, not that he was bragging.

 Well, at least I’m helping!” she yelled, jabbing a thumb in Marshall’s direction. “Paste face over there is lounging around, eating all the strawberries!” Indeed, Marshall was floating an inch above the counter, at Gumball’s request (“Marshall these surfaces have been sanitized!”). The remainder of what had been a mountain of strawberries fit neatly into his palm, the rest thrown into a monochromatic pile. At his name, Marshall merely swept his gaze over to the pair: Fionna sprinkled with the white dust, Gumball somehow immaculate.

“I can only eat red, why should I help?” he argued. Gumball laid his hands on his hips, his trademark move when Marshall was being an annoying prat.

"Really, Marshall? You’re just going to sit there and watch us bake? I _was_ going to make red velvet cupcakes, but clearly you don’t deserve them.”

“You wound me, Gummy,” Marshall faked a swoon, hand draped across his forehead. “Oh, whatever shall I do now? I shall just have to eat _all_ of these strawberries you left here.” With that, he scooped two strawberries from the pile, inserting a fang into each before draining them of their colour.

“You monster…” Gumball whispered, eyes narrowing at the vampire. The two stared at one another, neither backing down. Prince Gumball took his baking very seriously. Marshall did not.

“Hey, guys!” Fionna interrupted their stare-down. “I’m kinda hungry, could you stop flirting and help out here!” She thrust a batter covered spoon in Marshall’s direction, missing the vampire’s blush. Gumball lit up momentarily, sure that she had figured them out, but instead she turned back to the dough and continued to ‘knead’ it. As much has he liked Fionna, he took back everything he said about her not being ignorant. That girl was a complete and total idiot.

Reluctantly, Marshall approached the bowl of batter that had been abandoned by Fionna in favour of beating dough. In the minute it had taken him to accept his baking duties, Fionna had flattened the dough into a circle and spread over passata, cheese and pepperoni. She stood back, watching her creation in awe. A whispered ‘it’s beautiful’ could be heard from her direction. Marshall snickered, looking into the bowl to hide his grin.

The three worked in comfortable silence, Fionna taking the opportuning to grab a seat and watch the two work now that her own was finished. Marshall had become surprisingly absorbed into his folding and stirring, the repetitive motions were very calming. He lifted his head to find the red food colouring but instead was met with a wet slap along his cheek. “What the…”

A glob of batter drooped down the side of his face, the sticky, sweet smell attacking his senses. He took a moment to compose himself, knowing that he could easily murder the culprit. Stood with a wooden spoon slather in batter, Gumball grinned widely as Marshall turned to face him. “You were taking too long,” Gumball shrugged. “And I needed to use this leftover batter, anyway.”

“What the Glob, Gumwad?” Marshall growled stepping forward. “First, you complain that I’m not doing anything. Then, when I do something, you complain that I’m taking too long. What the frick do you want!?”

“A well-mixed batter.” Gumball stepped forward closing the gap between the two. He looked into Marshall’s eyes, watching as he attempted to quell the seething rage. In one smooth movement, he placed his hand on the side of Marshall’s head, before scooping the batter onto his index finger. He looked down, examining the batter before looking back at Marshall. Making sure to lock eyes with the vampire, he brought his finger to his mouth. Swirling his tongue, he chased the batter down its length before engulfing the entirety of his finger, sucking it dry. A moan slipped from his mouth as the sugar hit his taste buds. “Perfect.”

Withdrawing his hand from Marshall’s face, he stole the bowl away from Marshall before carrying over to the awaiting cupcake cases by the oven. If Fionna didn’t understand that, then there was no hope for Gumball.

 

As soon as the cases were filled and the cakes in the oven, Gumball turned to find a Marshall-less room. He looked at Fionna puzzled. Fionna returned the look. “He said he needed the toilet, or something like that. Hey, can vampires even pee?” she questioned.

“I don’t know,” Gumball chuckled, checking his watch. “Well, Peppermint Maid will bring these up to us when they’re done, so we might as well make a move. Go get in your pyjamas, then come to my room. I have a few games up my sleeve.”

 “Awww, yes,” Fionna jumped to her feet. She began shoving Gumball towards the hallway. “Hurry up, I’m hungry!”

“You’re always hungry. Go get in your pyjamas, I’ll find Marshall and meet you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but a chapter nontheless. It's been half-term, so I was focused on some non-fanfiction writing, so sorry for the delay. Back on track for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter while I think about where it's going.

“Marshall? Marshall you in here?” Gumball knocked the bathroom door once again, the last room he could think of. Usually when Marshall was defeated or annoyed he sulked around Gumball’s bedroom, ballroom, or the bathroom. He had received no hint of his presence in any of these rooms, other than the locked bathroom door. “Would you open up? Fionna’s waiting for us!” He yelled through the door. There was no response besides the click of the lock.

With a whispered _finally_ Gumball slinked into the room, ready to drag Marshall out of whatever mood he was in. “Marsh-” The prince’s body was shoved back against the wall, his back colliding heavily with the brick. “What the-” he breathed, lungs winded. Inches away from his face was Marshall’s own, eyes glinting with anger and lust (a look that Gumball knew all too well).

            “Do you remember the rules of our bet?” he snarled.

            “Yes,” Gumball replied curtly.

            “And do you not consider what you did to be _breaking_ the rules?”

            “Nope.”

            “And why not?”

Gumball glanced upwards thoughtfully before replying. “Because,” he wrapped his arms around Marshall’s waist, pulling him closer. “Fionna didn’t notice a thing, and besides,” he inched his face forward until he could whisper in Gumball’s ear, “you liked it.” Capturing Marshall’s lips into a kiss, Gumball pressed his body flush against the vampire’s, ensuring that he earned the response he desired. Surely enough, a moan was dragged from Marshall and a familiar object could be felt through their jeans.

A smirk broke out on Gumball’s face before he attempted to pull away, only to find his wrist trapped in Marshall’s grip. “You’re not getting away that easy, again.” Approaching the prince, he plucked him from his spot and wrapped the prince’s leg around his own waist. With not so gentle movements, he walked them forward until Gumball’s back struck the wall. He ignored Gumball’s noise of complaint in favour of nibbling the prince’s neck, and running his hands beneath his (obviously) pink clothing.

            “Marshall, Fionna’s waiting!”

            “Let her wait. It’s my turn to play dirty.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dishevelled and rosy-cheeked, Marshall strode into Gumball’s bedroom, plonking himself onto the floor besides Fionna. “Sup,” he nodded to her.

            “Geez, Marsh,” Fionna smirked at the flustered vampire. “You look like you’ve just had a quickie in the cupboard.” Marshall blushed and spluttered, unable to form a response, causing Fionna to slap her knee as she doubled over. Her laughter was interrupted by a third voice.

            “What if he did?” An equally unkempt Gumball strode into the room, cheeks a shade darker than usual. He too dropped down at Fionna’s side, sandwiching the girl between the two men. “You know Marshall. He finds it hard to control his impulses, I wouldn’t be surprised to one day find him in the cupboard with his pe-”

            “Woah, woah, woah!” Marshall yelled over Gumball, cutting him off. He waved his arms erratically as he spoke. “Let’s not be putting images in Fionna’s mind.”

            “Yeah, peebs,” Fionna coughed out, a blush forming on her cheeks. Her eyes focussed on the floor, embarrassed by the thought. She laughed unsteadily. “I’m sure none of us want to be seeing that.”

            “Well…” Gumball began, before seeing Marshall’s face. The vampire’s eyes had widened before narrowing to glare at him, finger raised in warning. Right, he thought, play fairly. Leaning backwards, palms flat out behind him, Gumball observed the two before deciding his next step. “So, I said I have a few games up my sleeve. What’s first?”

            “Food.” Fionna said.

            “The food’s not ready, that’s why I sugge-“

            “Fooooood,” Fionna moaned, shaking Gumball’s arm.

            “Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll go see how long is left.”

            Eyeing Gumball’s receding figure, Fionna waited for the door to have closed before rounding on Marshall. “Alright, what’s the deal?”

            “Huh?” Attempting to mask the surprise on his face, Marshall ran a hand through his hair, tousling it in one perfected movement.

            “Cut the crap, paste face,” she said in hushed tones. “You like PB, don’t you?”

            “Psshh..” He waved a dismissive hand.

            “Oh. My. Glob. You do! Marshall this is adorable.” Faffing her hands, Fionna leapt onto Marshall, forcing him into a cuddle. “You adorable dork, when are go gonna tell him?” The vampire remained pressed against Fionna’s chest, as she continued their relentless contact, blabbering about what a cute couple they would be.

            “What on earth are you two doing?” The voice came from the doorway. Gumball stood with a tray barely visible beneath heaps of pizza and red velvet cupcakes. The image before only proved his belief of the girl’s crush on Marshall. Fionna’s hand were snaked around Marshall’s shoulder, the vampire pressed tightly into her bosom. His hair stuck up at every angle possible, and his face mirrored that of a man caught mid-rendezvous.

Darting up, the vampire dragged himself out of Fionna’s grasp, face flushed with red. “Nothing,” he stammered. “Fionna’s just jumping to conclusions without evidence.”

            “Okay,” Gumball merely raised an eyebrow, before fully entering the room. “There’s another tray of food in the kitchen, if you wanna grab that Fionna.” With an excited ‘ _hell yeah’_ Fionna leapt to her feet, running from the room. Placing the tray on the floor, Gumball sat beside Marshall. His eyebrow rose once more, a silent question to Marshall.

                “Don’t give me that look, I hate that look. It’s adorable, and makes me feel bad,” Marshall muttered, swooping in for a quick kiss.

                “What was that about?”

                “Maybe Fionna _isn’t_ as stupid as I thought.”

                “Oh,” a smirk pulled at Gumball’s lip.

                “Don’t get cocky. You’re not winning this bet yet,” he leaned against Gumball’s side, thighs pressed together, and ran a hand through his pink hair. “She thinks I have a crush on you, she has no idea that we’re dating. Close call though.” They sat in silence for a moment thinking.

                “Well, do you?” Gumball asked.

                “Do I what?”

                “Have a crush on me?” He struggled to keep a straight face.

Marshall chuckled playfully. “Well…” Gumball punched the vampire’s arm at the hesitance. “Hey, hey. Of course I do, you Gumbutt. How could I not?”

                “Good.”

Gumball settled into the curve of Marshall’s side, as they awaited Fionna’s return. Maybe winning this bet would be easier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ill. Let the power of fanfiction heal me.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you quite finished?” Nose wrinkled in disgust, Gumball watched as Fionna continued to plunder the remains of their meal. There was little left to be salvaged, but she managed to find every last scrap. Licking the sauce from her fingers, Fionna nodded and turned her attention to the pink prince.

Gumball was stood before Fionna and Marshall, hands gathered behind his back holding mystery items. “So, now that _somebody,”_ he gave Fionna a pointed look, “is sated, these are the game choices I had planned.” With a flourish, Gumball revealed the objects hidden behind his back and splayed them on the floor. He pointed to each as he spoke. “Option one: cards. Option two: twister, option three: monopoly, option four: truth or dare.”

            “Pssh, lame,” Marshall spoke beneath his breath.

            “Oh, I’m sorry, Marshall. And what would your suggestion be?”

            “Well, uuuh…”

            “I thought so. Fionna? Your choice.”

            “TWISTER! TWISTER! TWISTER!” she chanted, deafening the two men.

            “Alright, alright, twister it is.”

With a victorious woop, Fionna swept the game up, tossing the lid aside and spreading the mat where she had been sat. “I’ll judge first!”

 

Marshall’s front pressed heavily into Gumball’s back, sweat dripping down his brow. His crotch rubbed against the prince, sending a shiver through his being. As much as Marshall loved games, his patience was wearing thin. “Fionna, will you spin the Glob damn wheel!” A brief swish sounded in the room.

            “Left foot red.”

The game had persisted for ten awful minutes, each call forcing the two men into a more intimate position. “Are you even using the wheel?” Marshall grunted, leg stretching forward to reach an available red spot. The only one resulting in him pressing harder into Gumball’s back.

            “You calling me a cheat?” Fionna rested her chin on her fist. She sat cross legged, leaning against the bed, elbow propped on knee. She watched the two wobble against one another as they tried to balance. Gumball shifted his hips, repositioning them to gain an advantageous balance. She saw the strain that crossed Marshall’s face, and decided to take her time reaching for the wheel.

            “FIONNA!”

            “Sheesh, calm down there. I’ll spin when I’m ready,” she tutted. Marshall managed to gather enough strength to look up and glare at Fionna, only for his face to pale as Gumball spoke.

            “Well, I’m not complaining,” he chuckled.

Fionna froze, mid-way to the spinner, eyes locked on Gumball. She expected that kind of joke from Marshall, but to hear such a crude joke from Gumball was unexpected.

Equally surprised, Marshall attempted to face Gumball. The shift threw off his equilibrium, throwing himself and Gumball to the ground. With a thud, Gumball hit the ground, his gummy hair cushioning his head. Marshall landing clumsily on top of him, their legs intertwined into a tangle of limbs.

            “Well, hello there,” Gumball giggled, seeing Marshall’s blush.

            “Uhhh, hey Bubba.” The vampire remained spread over the length of the prince’s body, too shocked to remove himself. However, there were also other reasons for his delay. One: Gumball was cute up close. Two: the physical contact had a certain effect on him that Fionna did not need to see.

            “Get a room you two!” Fionna interrupted, waiting for the two to pry themselves apart.

            “We are in my room,” Bubba pointed out. “You leave.”

Fionna projected herself to her feet, striding out of the room. “Hey, where you going?” Marshall yelled out, finally pushing himself to his knees. He kept himself bent forwards, hiding his situation.

            “I don’t wanna see what’s gonna happen next.” With a wink and a wave, Fionna skipped out of the room, leaving the two confused men in a bundle on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story lost its plot and is just a mess. But it's too late to turn back, so have another chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter!!!

“So… I win?” Gumball said, looking down onto Marshall.

“Psshh, you wish,” Marshall replied, attempting to shove Gumball off of him, but to no avail; Gumball remained lay atop of Marshall. Truth be told, Marshall could have used his supernatural strength to remove the prince, but their current position was somewhat _exciting_.

            “Oh, but I do,” he whispered, raising an eyebrow. “The bet may still be running, but in this position I definitely win.” Allowing his head to drop, Gumball swooped down to kiss Marshall, surprising the vampire. The bet had brought out the prince’s more promiscuous side, not that Marshall was complaining.

Their bodies moulded to one another as the kiss became more intense; suddenly the two were thankful for Fionna’s brisk departure. An element of exhibition was present, as Gumball released the very real possibility of Fionna re-joining them, but their current position wiped the thought from his mind. The notion seemed insignificant in light of the energy tracing through his body. Gumball wrapped his leg around Marshall’s, allowing his to press closer to the man. He wanted every point of contact possible if he was going to be spending the whole week teasing.

            “Woah, slow down there,” Marshall chuckled, breaking the kiss. His cheeks flushed as he felt Gumball curl around his body. “Fionna could be back any minute.”

            “Who cares?” Gumball breathed, hair falling across his face. The prolonged twister game had ruffled Bubba’s usually pristine hair, it now flopped downwards, strands hanging over his eyes. A flustered Gumball was something that Marshall struggled to resist, as hard as he tried.

            “Geez, glad to see you think so much of me.” The voice startled the two, sending Gumball sideways, as he rolled from atop of Marshall.

            “Glob, Fionna. Ever heard of knocking?” Marshall groaned, a hand running through his hair. Their little rendez-vous on the floor had fluffed up his artfully tousled hair.

            “I think I just had a heart attack,” the breathy comment came from where Gumball lay on the floor, hidden by Marshall’s form. Fionna smirked, recognising the flushed faces on the two as something more than embarrassment.

            “I’m sure Marshall can help calm you down,” she said with a laugh, before whispering “ _or get you going some more._ ”

            “Fionna, _please,_ ” Gumball groaned. Hearing such things from one of his closest friends (a seventeen-year-old girl, too) was not something he wanted to experience.

            “What? I’m just being honest. I _knew_ you two liked each other. You’re so adorable together!” she exclaimed, dropping to the floor in front of them.

            “For Glob’s sake, Fionna. We’ve been together for a year already!” Marshall yelled in frustration, falling onto his back dramatically.

            “What?” Gumball and Fionna spoke simultaneously.

            “Yes, a whole Glob damn year! You were just too damn oblivious to see.”

The two rolled their eyes, watching the understanding cross Fionna’s face as the puzzle pieces clicked together. “A _whole_ year?” she asked, slight sadness lacing her tone. Gumball could see the upset on her face, and decided to commandeer the situation; Marshall wasn’t exactly brilliant at handling rocky situations.

            “We were going to tell you, but we just… couldn’t figure out how. We figured you’d find out eventually, I mean it was _pretty_ obvious, but you never did. I’d completely forgotten about it until, Marshall,” he waved a hand at Marshall, who pretended to ignore the explanation. He could be petty when annoyed, “brought it up. I’ve got to admit, it was kind of funny, and so we turned it into a game.”

            “A game?”

            “Yes, a bet to be more specific. Marshall bet me that if I invited the both of you over for a whole week, that you would not notice that we were in a relationship. And Marshall, has just lost the bet.”

            “What?” Marshall sat up with a sudden vigour. “Fionna didn’t figure out we were already together!”

            “Buuuuut…” Gumball waited for Marshall’s complaints to die down. “You just broke the rules.”

            “…Shit.”

            “Yep.” The two men stared at each other, one oozing pride, the other seething with mild rage. Fionna watched the exchange, still confused about the whole situation.

            “Guys?..”

            “Rule number one: you can’t _tell_ Fionna that we’re together.” Gumball addressed Fionna, momentarily ignoring Marshall. “And now, I would be honoured if you helped me come up with a consequence for this loser.” Fionna and Gumball grinned at one another, as ideas began to sprout in their minds.

            “Hey, hey!” Marshall interrupted. “I didn’t _lose_ anything. You can’t get me on a technicality!” But, Marshall’s complaints went unheard as the two whispered, nose to nose. “Screw this, I’m out.” Rushing to his feet, Marshall attempted to leave before they could fully develop their plot, but found his exit blocked by Fionna.

            “You’re not going anywhere, lover boy.”

Marshall whirled around, instead finding Gumball blocking his escape route. “Don’t worry Marshall, you’ll enjoy this.”


	8. Chapter 8

Fionna skipped ahead of their two friends, as they approached the high school. Although the consequence was something Marshall considered to be embarrassing and reputation-destroying, it was in actuality just a good deed that Gumball was too lazy to do.

            “Please, don’t make me do it,” Marshall pleaded, tugging at the collar of his shirt. Gumball had forced him into a well-fitted suit jacket and trousers, along with a crisp white shirt. His jeans had been completely removed from his possession, so he had no choice but to wear the suit.

            “Such a dramatic,” Gumball laughed at Marshall’s sweaty state. “You’re only visiting and helping out in one of the classes. You actually saved me a job.”

            “But Bubba!” he whined. “I _hate_ high schools. And those teenage girls will eat me alive! Look, at me I’m gorgeous; how could they resisit!”

            “Drama queen,” Gumball rolled his eyes.

            “You laugh now, but you won’t be when I’m sexually accosted by a thirteen-year-old.” The three finally arrived outside the school gates, stopping just before them. “Do I have to?”

            “Yes, now go.” Gumball pointed to the doors until Marshall finally made his exit, moping the whole way. “Have a good day at school, honey!” The prince called after him, giggling as Marshall stuck up his middle finger.

            “He is not a good example for those kids,” Fionna chuckled.

            “No, he’s not, but I’d rather him than me. I hate having to visit high schools.”

            “But that’s part of your job,” Fionna pointed out "Princely duties and all that." Gumball laughed.

            “Not today it isn’t.”

 

The door of Marshall’s home shook as it slammed shut. Gumball looked up from his book, sitting up on the sofa. Marshall stalled slightly at the living room, not expecting Bubba to have waited for his return. “You,” he pointed a finger at the prince, “are pure evil.”

            “I find that hard to believe, coming from _the_ Prince of the Nightosphere and Vampire King. If somebody here’s evil, it certainly isn’t me.”

Marshall replied with a pout, and stomped over to Gumball. Gumball rose from the sofa to meet him, the vampire flopping into his arms as the two met. “Ugh, it was horrible. The girls wouldn’t stop giggling, and the boys were all loud and annoying, and this one girl thought she was stronger than me and tried to fight me and-”

            “I’ve been there before. Believe me, I understand.” The two separated, standing opposite each other as they continued to converse.

            “Then why make me do it, asshole,” he whined.

            “Two reason,” Bubba chuckled. “One, I’m not going to miss an opportunity to pass of that duty to someone else.”

            “Dick,” Marshall muttered.”

            “Yep. And two,” Gumball took a step towards Marshall, pulling himself flush against the vampire. “I could never resist a man in a suit. Now how about part two of your _punishment?”_


End file.
